The New Years Beginning
by soccer-vampire-girl
Summary: Max and the Flock have saved the world and are staying at Dr. Martinez's house. It's New Years eve and things are about to get interesting! -Fax- New Years oneshot!


**Yo loves, Happy New Years! Well I decided to write a new years thing here. Every one is the same age, its been 4 months since they saved the world. There's a bit of OOCness but oh well you gotta do what you gotta do!**

**Ok so **_Italics_** is when Max is thinking in her head. I decided to give her a break and nto have anyone intrude in her thoughts but the voice is still in her head and so is Angel.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything except the plot!**

**Thank you for chosing my story, so...enjoy...**

The New Years Beginning

"Max?" Fangs voice ripped me from my thoughts, of him, "Max, where are you?"

I sighed, "Over here Fang," I said sitting behind a tree, only a few meters from where he was searching.

He came over and plopped down beside me, silently. Then he turned his head towards me, "Max what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," I stated shortly.

"About?" he pressed.

_You_, "Nothing," I said out loud, looking ahead of myself.

Truth is I had been thinking about the bird-boy beside me a lot. I would come out here from Mom's house, where we were staying now that the world is saved, and sit and think about him for hours on end. I had my mind completely sorted now...well mostly. I like...no love Fang. I have for a long time now, before this whole fiasco even started. Would he ever like me? No. Sure he has kissed me before but I think I know the reasons for those, and those reasons don't include him liking me. Why run, you ask. Simple I was scared, still am, and I was being slow and didn't realize it then. So Fang and I go on, best friends till the end, wow did that sound depressive to you too? Thought so.

"If you are thinking about something you cant be thinking about nothing," thank you Fang.

"Oh shut up," is my brilliant answer.

"Your avoiding," he pointed out, again thank you for that Fang.

"Your annoying me," I shot back.

He sighed, yes I win!

"OK well was sent to come get you, Ella and Dr. Martinez want to start the 'New Years celebrations'," he said standing up and holding out his hand for me.

Psh, I may be in love with the boy but I am not weak, so I got up on my own. He rolled his eyes at me and I just smirked at him. Then surprising even me he smiled back at me. For several, 20, seconds I stood there dazzled then Fang sprang at me and scooped me up into his arms and took off flying.

"Fang put me down!" I yelled trying to get away.

"No," and one syllable Fang is back.

"Yes drop me, now!" still struggling.

"No, you like it so no I am not, just enjoy it," okay maybe not one syllable.

I was facing towards his chest and all his words had been spoken right beside my ear, his hot breath against it.

Suddenly he loosened his grip and automatically my arms went around his neck to keep me from falling towards my death.

"Good girl, Max, hold on," he breathed in my ear.

"Oh shut up already," I mumbled weakly against his chest, causing his to chuckle lightly.

We were silent after, and soon got home. He landed and gently set me down. He opened his mouth to say something but the door suddenly opened and three bird-kids and a human kid came running at me and tackled me. I landed on my back with them all on me all yelling. After I had quieted them all down Ella and Nudge started saying the same thing at the exact same time, creepy I think they practiced.

"Max your back, finally! Come on its time to start the celebrations! Come on! Come on! Come on! Com..." they said before, saint Iggy stopped them.

"OK, ok we get the picture, Max get inside before they go haywire. Please!" he said, with his hands over their mouths.

Before anyone could do anything though, we heard Iggy screech, and it sounded a lot like a girl!

"They licked me, licked me! Ewwww!," he whined.

But nobody did anything about it, we were all to busy rolling on the ground laughing! Even Fang was laughing!

After every one had calmed down, and Iggy had finished whining, we all went inside.

The 'celebrations', as the girls called it, was a feast and watching movies. I allowed them to stay up till twelve thirty but they had to be in one of the rooms by eleven. So when the time came all the younger ones went into Ella's room, Iggy even went, and started to talk and such. Fang disappeared into his room for something, but I think hes on his blog again. I went onto the deck that connects to my room.

I stood, leaning on the railing, looking out towards the sky and all the stars. The sky must be my favorite place on earth, its so peaceful!

Then I felt a presence beside me. Fang I realized, he had come silently beside me. He was staring at me with his dark heated eyes.

"One minute left," was all he said.

I looked at my watch, and sure enough there was exactly 56 seconds left.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds till Fang spoke again.

"Do you know any New Years traditions Max?" his quiet voice held something I didn't recognize.

"Not really," I have no clue where this is going.

"I'll teach you one," was all he said.

I looked at my watch again. 20 seconds left.

"All you have to do is stand there, and don't run." Why would I run?

"Can you do that for me, Max?

"Sure," ok still no clue.

Another check at the time, 5 seconds.

He moved behind me.

4 seconds.

He put his hands on my shoulders.

3 seconds.

He turned me around.

2 seconds.

He put his arms around me, no space in between us.

1 second.

He leaned closed and whispered one thing, "Don't run."

0 seconds left.

He lips landed on mine, and fire works went off, literally and in my mind.

He didn't stop though, he pulled me closer, and I started to respond. My arms went around his neck, my head turning slightly. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, slowly, begging to be let in. I opened my mouth and our tongues entwined.

I definitely love him, and maybe just maybe he feels the same.

We both pulled away for air but refused to let go of one another.

He spoke first, and his words sent my heart flying, "I love you, Max. Aways have, always will.

I simply responded, "I love you, too," and kissed him again.

New years bring new beginnings, and this years mine is the best.

The End

**Well, what do you think? Please tell! Till next story...Peace.**


End file.
